We Were Signed In Gold YoyoOC Oneshot
by Scarasite
Summary: Yo-yo and Athena. Bestfriends for yrs until Athena met Chase. Yo-yo knew the guy was bad and tried to warn her, but she didn't believe him. Soon after she finds Yo-yo is right and runs to him. Luckily he forgives her, the comfort getting physical REVIEW!


"I never fuckin' loved you, and neither did anyone else Athena. You're are too much of a worthless drag for that." he says to me coldly. As soon as the words I never fuckin' loved you exited his mouth, tears started cascading down my pale cheeks. He didn't give me a chance to say anything because right before I did, he hung up on me... Dammit Chase... I think to myself. My whole body was shaking. That was probably because the pieces of my heart were crashing tremondously hard. It was making me choke on my own rediculous sobs.

Right now would be a great time to talk to a friend. This is when you're supposed to do that right? When you feel a deep burn in your chest where your heart is supposed to be? A shame really though... I drove my bestfriend away a couple of weeks ago. He told me Chase was bad news, but of course I didn't listen, and told him to get out of my life because he was just jealous. He wasn't jealous... He had been looking out for me... I still have his number in my phone... Maybe he will understand? He always has been an understanding guy... I start going through my contacts and stare at the name for a moment before gathering enough courage to hit the little green call button. I hear ringing. More ringing. A little more. "Yo." says a males voice into the phone. Wow... I didn't think he'd actually answer...

"Yo-yo?" I whisper into the phone brokenly.

"Athena? Why are you cryin'? What's wrong?" he says, his voice filled with concern. I was glad to hear that... I'd have considered myself lucky to have gotten an "Oh it's you.".

"W-Will you please come over? I n-need you..." I plead into the phone between sobs.  
"I thought you wanted me out of your life." he responds with some what of a harsh tone that makes me cringe.  
"Yo-yo... Please..." I say softly. After 30 seconds or so go by, I thought he had hung up on me, but he finally sighs giving his presense away.  
"Ight... I'll be there in five, yo."

"Thank you..." I say lightly. He ignores it though and just hangs up the phone. I sigh to myself and toss my phone on the ground. I hope this all works out okay... I lay down slowly in my bed and stare at the ceiling stars. When they become blurry and dismantled I wipe the tears from my eyes and turn onto my side. Suddenly I felt a hand resting on my side as the bed sank down. Did I mention we were past knocking? I turn my body to face him and sit up with a sniffle. "Why you upset?" he asks me quickly. He's still mad I guess...  
"You were right... Chase used me..." I say sadly while wiping at my eyes.  
"Figured that's why. Tell me what happened." he replied distantly, his tone cutting. I lower my head and look away. I proceeded to tell him that I had almost given Chase my virginity... That he was fingering me when his other girlfriend called. I explained I got pissed and left before he "get some" and how he then called me telling me he never loved me. As I explained, Yo-yo's demeanor softened.  
"Athena... That's what I was trying to tell you..." he says while pulling me into a hug, his tone now normal again as he caressed me to his chest, stroking my soft brown waves gently.

"What's wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone love me? Am I that damned terrible?" I cry as my head sinks into his chest. His grip on me tightens.

"Athena, there are plently of people that love you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, yo. Straight from the heart."

"Oh yeah?" I exclaim with a sudden attitude. "Name one fucking person that can honestly say they're in love with me!" I screech. When he remained silent for over 45 seconds, my tears hastened. "See! I told you!" I say when suddenly, his grip on me tightens immensely.

"Me..." he whispers against my ear, himself sounding tearful now. I pull myself away in shock, taking off his red shades, and looking him dead in the eyes... Which by the way were the most amazing shade of blue... It was like looking directly at an aquamarine stone, outlined with a deep black ring.

"Promise me you mean that..." I say as my hands entangle themselves in his bright green hair. I had always questioned how I truely felt about Yo-yo... Deep down I've always known I'm head over heels in love with him... I just was too afraid of the pain I'm feeling now to admit to anyone... Including myself.  
"Athena Maria Pachette, I fuckin' love you." he says boldly, looking into my eyes so deep that I felt like he could see my insides. Suddenly, he pushed me lightly onto my back, leaned down over me, and pressed his lips firmly to my own. I must admit, kissing him back was way easier than I thought it'd be. You'd think that after Chase, I would be too afraid. After feeling Yo-yo's lips on mine though, I realized there was no fucking way I ever loved Chase or anywhere near it. As he took position over top of me, and leaned down, resting his body wait on his forearms, my heart took a sudden burst of speed.

"I love you too..." I finally whisper back to him. Needless to say it was all true. I met him and his gang, the GG's, five years ago. That was accidental though. I was the check out girl at the underground parts store that they all shopped at. He then, was looking specifically for a pair pale orange rollerblades because it would go well with his messenger bag. Being I was obsessed with agressive rollerblading and the way they worked, I took up many sources of information and built a pair all in my own time. In the attempt to satisfy the handsome customer I brought them out. Lucky for me, he liked them a lot. His idea for the orange skates went out the window. After explaining that I had built them, he got a little skeptical though and demanded a test run. I simply told him okay. After about four hours it was sunset and closing time, but he wasn't back so I had sighed and begun to lock up thinking I had just been robbed. Sure enough, his voice then echoes into my ears. He told me he'd take them with the biggest smile on his face. From there he began just dropping in on occasion, to dropping in once a week, to everyday, and now here we are.

His lips kissed at mine passionately, his hands running up my sides, underneath my shirt. At first, I didn't know if I was ready for that with him, but after considering how right this felt and how much we'd been through together, I suddenly found myself pulling off his sky colored hoodie... The same one he was wearing when I first met him. He smiles down at me as I place my arms above my head, and close my eyes as he slips off my little hot pink tank top. His lips again began to attack mine, then slowly he started showering kisses down my jaw line and onto my neck, where he took the sensitive skin into his mouth, nibbling so gently.  
His fingers were trailing up and down my back, constantly running over the annoyance I now call a bra strap. "T-Take it off..." I stutter out between each deep breath. His lips finally part from my now purple neck.

"Are yuh sure?" he asks respectfully, tucking a stray strand of hair loosely behind my ear. I nod quickly and he smiles, pulling me lightly so im sitting up. In one swift movement my bra is unhooked and slowly sliding down my arms. He smirks a bit and starts up on my neck again, so expertly I place my arms around him and yank us back down against the pillows in an urgent wave, where he soon starts moving his lips down chest. I gasp lightly when he starts tracing the hardened tips of my breasts with his tongue, his hands moving up and down my inner thighs, dangerously close to my panties, which aren't to hard to get to while wearing a skirt. In an attempt to show him he could move farther, I spread my legs a little wider. He must've noticed because his lips detach from my breasts. He's eying me carefully. Slowly his hand begins up my thigh again until he reaches my panties starts to push them out of the way like he was waiting for any disapprovals. When he found none, his finger slipped inside of me, where he immediately found my G-spot. I can't help but to release my soft moans of pleasure. He lays back down across my body and begins kissing me, muffling my moans with his lips. As he continued massaging me on my most intricate spot, I shudder, feeling a gentle orgasm rush over me that makes my whole body melt.  
After feeling me contract around his fingers, he slowly pulls them out of me, and slides off my skirt and panties along with his shorts. I then could feel a very large erection pressing against my lower half gently through his boxers. "Mmmm... Yo-yo?" I whisper lightly against his ear.

"Mmmm... Athena?" he mimicks with a grin as I flick his arm.

"I think I'm ready..." I say gently, slowly moving my lower half across his shaft that had managed to pop out of his boxers, making him groan lightly.

"Yuh sure about that Miss Pachette?" he asks me, still making sure that I'm okay every step of the way.

"Never been more sure about anything." I respond strongly, as a smile spreads across his beautiful face. He gets up right quick and pull off his boxers, then soon rejoins me in bed. While rubbing his hardened tip along my clitoris, I curl my toes in anticipation.

"You ready Athena?" he asks, staring into deep chocolate eyes. I nod slowly. With a single kiss to my lips, he grabs himself and guides his shaft into me. I inhale sharply feeling a dull burn from being stetched out for the first time. He must've seen the pain in my eyes because he began to splay sweet kisses all over my cheeks as he thrusted slowly in and out of me. Not too long into it though, the pain faded away and became an intense euphoric feeling. I connected my lips to his as he moved his hips back fourth, each time rubbing across my spot so intently, that if we weren't kissing, I'd be screaming. He too began to moan, his meshing with mine as we blend together. I could feel myself about ready cum, showing him by arching my hips to his, and tugging roughly at his hair. He picked up speed, groaning louder against my ear. Then in unison, we both call out each others name, both of climaxing. I felt his semen rushing into me, filling me to the brim, myself convulsing around him from the most intense orgasm I've ever felt before he pulls out, and collapses next to me. I snuggle deep against his sweaty chest, kissing its center lightly.  
"I love you Athena..." he whispers panting.

"I love you too..." I respond, both of us falling asleep entangled with each other.


End file.
